


Comfortably Numb

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [5]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Song fic?, idk pink floyd, jeffs a nurse and i forget about that alot tbh, just some pot not like meth its alright guys, lyric fic i guess, slightly heavy making out while stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: Jeff's exhausted worked so much to try an take care of his brother, Evan offers something to take some of the edge off.





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to 'Comfortably Numb" by pink Floyd for the first time the other day and this is what happened so enjoy? [also i just really wanna smoke pot again i guess lmao]

Jeff sighed exhausted from his shift, feet aching and eyes mostly closed as he trudged up to evans house. Only here because he'd promised to hang out a little, he'd been so busy working he'd neglected to pay much attention to anyone, and evan was (though he'd never admit it) sensitive to being abandoned. 

[Hello.  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone home?]

The door was unlocked and jeff pushed it open only vaguely registering his surroundings, though he knew evans house so well he didn't need to really. He figured evan was in his room and headed in that direction as he approached he heard mellow music seeping from the end of the hall.

[Come on, now.  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well I can ease your pain,  
Get you on your feet again]

He tapped his knuckles on the door and it creaked open to reveal the short but sturdy figure of evan. Calming fumes of incense escaped through the now open door and evan was smiling somewhat stupidly, cluing jeff into what he had been doing, or was just about to do.

“he y man, geez you look pretty terrible.” he gave jeff a pat on the shoulder. Jeff just hummed in response, too tired to really give any of his usual wit back. 

“C'mon man know what'll cheer you up.” evan grinned beckoning jeff into his dimly lit bedroom. Jeff chuckled softly as he followed him, evan was right, it would make him feel much better. He closed the door behind him so the only light came from a soft yellow lamp on the bedside table, which also held a couple pipes and a small metal tin that displayed a nude devil lady, which evan used to carry weed and at one point, cinnamon mints.

[Relax.  
I need some information first.  
Just the basic facts,  
Can you show me where it hurts?]

“Yknow you've been away so much, i don't even remember the last time we hung out, just me an you. I miss you.” evan mumbled sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

“I gotta work man.” jeff shrugged sitting were he'd suggested. From up close evan was clearly a little buzzed.

“Yeah but..i don't know not so hard all the time.. Ya gotta rest some.” 

“I spose so….i guess i could try to be around you guys more… you an vin i mean...alex too i guess..”

“Trust me man...alex misses ya he need you around more than me er vin.” evan nodded solemnly.

“Yeah...geez man isn't this supposed to be fun.” jeff wasn't entirely sure if he was joking himself but evan seemed to buy it.

“Shit man your right no more of this bummer shit” he stated gesturing comically with his hands. “ you gotta have some of this man it's pretty good shit. Take off your shoes on my bed though damn you know the rules.” 

Jeff laughed softly again and did as he was instructed. “ ok dad god.” 

“Don't take that tone with me little man.” evan said with mock seriousness handing jeff a filled glass pipe and a lighter. “You won't get invited to have anymore good shit with me if you keep havin that attitude.”

“Noted.” jeff smiled putting the pipe to his lips

[There is no pain, you are receding.  
A distant ships smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I cant hear what you're sayin'.]

The smoke filled the small bedroom creating a warm haze. The bitter stench of pot with the sweet incense made jeff lightheaded but in a gentle, almost pleasant way. He welcomed how his worry slowly slipped out of his mind replaced with the same smoke that cloudded the air and the soft rock playing that filled his thoughts and yet stayed at a distance in the back of his mind. 

Evan was very close at his side, brushing against his arm and periodically taking something from jeffs hand that he kept realizing was the pipe when it was handed back. At some point evan said something about the bowl being empty and jeff heard someone that sounded exactly like him say he should fill it again. evan had agreed and they kept going, jeff never finding out who had said to continue. 

[When I was a child I had a fever.  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I got that feeling once again.  
I cant explain, you would not understand.  
This is not how I am.  
I have become comfortably numb].

Evan set the pipe down after the second round and leaned against jeff, he was starting to feel a little dizzy though he didn't mind it all that much, he was grateful for a little break he was even more sleepy than before but felt alot better having evan laying partially on him and the song that seemed to keep repeating itself setting the tone. Jeff started giggling a little to himself.

“Whats funny man..” evan mumbled into his arm.

“Your all..touchin me...kinda gay..” jeff said through giggling. 

“I could touch ya more.. Make it extra gay..” evan replied though he'd started giggling too. 

“Evans gayy..” jeff teased childishly . evan responded by shoving him sideways onto the bed 

[Ok.  
Just a little pinprick.   
There'll be no more  
Ah!  
But you may feel a little sick.]

“Yknow what would be real gay.” evan said looking down at jeff who was sprawled across the bed.

“Hm?”

Evan busied himself doing something with his back to jeff who couldn't see well from his position on the bed and the lighting and smoke in the bedroom. 

“Sit up.” evan poked him still hiding what he had in this hand.

“I forgot how man” jeff shrugged giggling still.

“Jeffffff” evn whined and when jeff didn't respond he pulled the taller man up to a sitting position by his shirt collar. 

Jeff watched evan take the pipe, now filled again, and light it feeling more like a passenger in his body than the ship captain. Evan took a long slow hit and then leaned over to jeff gently pressing their lips together and prompting jeff to open his mouth, blowing smoke into it when he did. 

they broke apart, jef watching the smoke swirl out of their mouths and dissipate through half lidded eyes. It was quiet for a few moments both of them sitting in their stupor only inches from each others faces. They both started giggling, evan leaned against jeff chest and hugged him and jeff rubbed his back. He couldn't think all that straight and wondered if he'd be shocked by his own actions if he could. It didn't matter to him at the moment however, evan was warm and affectionate and he couldn't resist returning his touch.

They stayed like that for a few moments, peaceful like many times before this. There was a lingering urge in the back of jeff's consciousness hat he wanted to explore this time, prompted by evan and him shotgunning, the only problem being that jeffs body wasn't reacting like his mind wanted it to,a if he were moving in slow motion almost. Eventually however things caught up some.

He lifted evans chin and stopped again staring into his icy blue eyes that had a soft red haze to them, evans cheek was still gently pressed to his middle and he looked so comfortable and so small. a look that, while not common as evan had a big presence that seemed to fill any room, suited him and his pretty face and small stature. Jeff just smiled at him and cupped his face in his hands bringing him closer and kissing him again, his soft lips bringing a sort of familiarity to him that he'd forgotten, as if he was home and the safest place to be was here in his best friend’s arms with their lips connected and their limbs entwined. 

It was blissful.

Evan received the advance in stride and with eagerness, crawling up and pushing jeff back onto the bed so he was on top of him. He interlocked their fingers on one hand and was caressing his face with the other, jeff wondered if anyone had ever been this passionate and loving and known him so well as evan in this moment, though it wasn't the most pressing thing on his fogged mind. Only evans lips and hands and the way his warm, heavy body felt on top of him was important. Jeff still rubbed his back but there was more to it and his other hand was busy running itself through vans dark, shaggy hair. Soft sounds escaped their lips but nothing would escalate and they both knew it yet that knowledge made it feel safer to do this as they'd done many times before.

When sober jeff wondered why this never happened outside the bedroom or the basement or one of their cars. now , however, while he was on top of the world he didn't care, only that it was happening.

[When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse,  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
I turned to look but it was gone.  
I cannot put my finger on it now.  
The child is grown, the dream is gone.  
I have become comfortably numb.]

Jeff didn't remember falling asleep or coming down, he never really did, the nights themselves were seemingly always a haze. He did remember waking up, not confused, simply disoriented. Evan was still laying on top of him sleeping soundly, still in clothes from the night before. The room itself was still very warm and jeff was tempted to close his eyes and drift back asleep again until he saw the clock on the bedside table (the mostly full pipe from the night before right next to it).

“Shit evan get up man.”

“Hm?”

“Dude get off me i have to go.”

Evan sat up, still very drowsy, and rubbed his eyes. “What i don't even get a ‘good morning sunshine’?” he grinned his eyes still mostly closed.

“You wish.” jeff snorted “but seriously dude i gotta go home and check on alex..”

“Dude he is like twenty years old i'm sure he's fine.” evan shook his head still not getting off jeff.

“Ok maybe he's fine but he'll probably be a little worried and plus i need a shower and i gotta work in like two hours.” jeff insisted trying to cross his arms.

“Uhg fine i guess so.” evan mumbled as he reluctantly got off so jeff could sit up. “I still think you should try and get some vacation time man seriously it sucks you're gone constantly.” 

“I'll think about it ok.” jeff stretched. As he looked over at evan only vaguely recalling all the details of the night before he wondered to himself if Evan being the person most disappointed by jeff being gone and their activities while uninhibited had any connection. “Hey if your not busy maybe after work i could come by again and...well do something else maybe?” he suggested.

Evan gave him a look that clearly stated he knew that wouldn't be the case, and admittedly jeff was somewhat sure he was right but this time he really wanted to try, he just had to convince evan. 

“Well well see about that but you can come by anyway.” evan patted him on the back. Jeff, in testing his previous theory, leaned over and gave him a soft, quick kiss before standing, giving evan a ‘see you later’ and heading out the door. He grinned a little despite himself seeing evans bewildered expression as he left.

[Can you stand up?  
I do believe its working. good.  
That'll keep you going for the show.  
Come on its time to go.]


End file.
